The invention relates generally to media storage systems for handling and storing data cartridges, and more specifically, to systems for identifying the various data cartridges to be stored therein.
Media storage systems are well-known in the art and are commonly used to store data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve desired data cartridges so that data may be written to or read from the data cartridges. Such media storage systems are often referred to as autochanger media storage systems or, simply, autochangers.
A typical autochanger or media storage system may include one or more different types of cartridge receiving devices for holding the various data cartridges. For example, one type of cartridge receiving device may comprise an individual cartridge storage location or slot (e.g., for holding a single data cartridge) or a cartridge storage rack or xe2x80x9cmagazinexe2x80x9d (e.g., for holding a plurality of data cartridges). Another type of cartridge receiving device may comprise a cartridge read/write device for reading data from or writing data to the data cartridges contained in the autochanger. The cartridge storage slots or magazines serve to provide storage locations for the data cartridges and are commonly arranged so that they form one or more vertical stacks, although other arrangements are possible. The cartridge read/write device may be located at any convenient position within the media storage system.
The autochanger or media storage system may also be provided with a cartridge handling system for transporting the data cartridges between the various cartridge receiving devices, e.g., between the cartridge storage locations and the cartridge read/write devices. A typical cartridge handling system may include a cartridge engaging assembly or xe2x80x9cpickerxe2x80x9d for engaging the various data cartridges contained in the cartridge receiving devices, as well as a positioning device for moving the cartridge engaging assembly among the various cartridge receiving devices.
Autochangers or media storage systems of the type described above are usually connected to a host computer system which may access or store data on the data cartridges. For example, if the host computer system issues a request for data contained on a particular data cartridge, a control system associated with the autochanger actuates the positioning system to move the cartridge engaging assembly or xe2x80x9cpickerxe2x80x9d along the cartridge storage locations until the cartridge engaging assembly is positioned adjacent the desired data cartridge. The cartridge engaging assembly may then remove the data cartridge from the cartridge storage location and carry it to the cartridge read/write device. Once properly positioned adjacent the cartridge read/write device, the cartridge engaging assembly may insert the selected data cartridge into the cartridge read/write device so that the host computer may thereafter read data from or write data to the data cartridge. After the read/write operation is complete, the cartridge engaging assembly may remove the data cartridge from the cartridge read/write device and return it to the appropriate cartridge storage location.
Since most such media storage systems contain a large number of individual data cartridges, some means is usually provided to allow the media storage system to identify and locate the desired data cartridge. Most media storage systems utilize an xe2x80x9cinventory mapxe2x80x9d which contains information relating to each data cartridge as well as its location within the media storage system. The media storage system utilizes the inventory map to move the various data cartridges within the media storage system to the proper locations and at the proper times.
One common means for generating and updating such an inventory map is to provide each data cartridge with an identification tag or label (e.g., a bar code label) that contains certain information relating to the data cartridge. By way of example, the data cartridge information may include data that uniquely identify the data cartridge as well as data relating to the type or classification of the data contained in the cartridge. The media storage device is provided with a suitable reading device (e.g., a bar code reader) which allows the data cartridge information to be read from the data cartridge once it has been loaded into the media storage system. The cartridge information for each cartridge, along with its corresponding storage location within the media storage system, is then used to generate and/or update the inventory map. Thus, when the media storage system is first placed into operation, the reading device provided within the media storage system will examine the tag or label provided on each data cartridge to ascertain its identity, then instruct the media storage system as to its location. This procedure is repeated for each individual cartridge. Once the data cartridges have been identified and inventoried, the media storage system may be placed into service.
It is often necessary or desirable for a system operator to periodically access one or more of the data cartridges contained within such a media storage system. For example, it may be necessary for the system operator to remove certain of the data cartridges from time to time if they become filled with data that is to be archived at another location. The system operator may then replace the filled data cartridges with blank data cartridges. In another situation, the system operator may desire to remove one or more of the data cartridges and replace it or them with a substitute data cartridge or cartridges containing different data.
Regardless of the reason for adding, removing, or replacing one or more of the data cartridges, the media storage system will need to re-inventory the data cartridges before it can be returned to operation. While the need to re-inventory the data cartridges may not be particularly burdensome in some cases, it can be particularly burdensome and/or time consuming if the data cartridges are exchanged frequently or if the media storage system contains a large number of data cartridges.
Another problem associated with currently available systems is that they can only identify the data cartridges after they have been loaded into the media storage system. This can be a problem in certain applications. For example, in applications utilizing a plurality of media storage systems, it is not uncommon for the systems to be divided based on data type or classification. That is, data cartridges containing a first data type or classification may be assigned to a first media storage system, whereas data cartridges containing a second data classification may be assigned to a second media storage system, and so on. If the system operator mistakenly inserts a data cartridge containing the second data type or classification into the first media storage system, the system operator may not become aware of the mistake until after the media storage system has completed the inventory operation. If such a mistake is made, the system operator will need to remove the improperly filed data cartridge from the first media storage system and load it into the correct system. Of course, the correct media storage system will then have to perform the inventory operation to properly catalog the newly loaded data cartridge.
Apparatus for retrieving data cartridge information associated with a data cartridge according to one embodiment of the invention may comprise an identification device operatively associated with the data cartridge. The identification device contains the data cartridge information. A reader is operatively associated with a media storage system in which the data cartridge is to be used. The reader is operable to read the data cartridge information contained on the identification device when the data cartridge is external to the media storage system.
Also disclosed is a method for retrieving data cartridge information associated with the data cartridge that may comprise the steps of: providing the data cartridge with an identification device containing the data cartridge information; positioning the data cartridge adjacent a reader operatively associated with a media storage system, the reader being operable to read the data cartridge information contained on the identification device when the data cartridge is external to the media storage system; and displaying at least a portion of the data cartridge information.